The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field.
Early computers were stand-alone units, which accessed and processed only local databases using local computer programs. Today, however, modern computers are often networked, thus providing client computers on a network access to a variety of resources, including data, computer programs, hardware devices (including storage drives and printers), etc. This resource availability is especially prevalent with the advent of the Internet, World Wide Web, private intranets and extranets, etc., which provide access to web pages, databases, programs and similar resources. However, access to such resources is often limited to only authorized users and/or client computers.